


The Transaction

by Anonymous



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Death Threats, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Multi, Porn With Plot, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Statutory Rape, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: W.I.P. - the author shall announce when the story's complete
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 33
Kudos: 124
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Get in the car

Downtown Daegu, Wednesday, 02:29 am. Cold night, wide street, humble neighborhood. All silent.

Beomgyu stood on the sidewalk reading the last message on his cellphone when the black SUV finally arrived. It was a big car with tinted windows and, as the instructions had warned, no license plate. As instructed, he took the backseat quickly and quietly; it didn’t matter if his heart was racing or not.

The inside of the vehicle was spacious, all black, lights on. There were three people inside: a young man with blue hair in the driver’s seat, an unconscious person in the front passenger seat and a boy with orange hair to his left, also in the backseat. The guy with blue hair looked at him with a smirk, he was as handsome as the instructions had said.

“Choi Beomgyu, nice to finally meet you,” the driver said.

The boy bowed his head nervously. “Good night, sir.”

The driver exchanged a silent look with the orange haired boy. Yes, they looked pleased, but they also looked like predators about to tear their prey apart. Then the man with blue hair looked at Beomgyu again and tilted his head, it was a playful, almost childish gesture, and for a long moment he didn’t say anything else. He was examining Beomgyu.

“You do realize that we might kill you now, right? I mean, the boy here next to me might as well be dead already.”

Yes, Beomgyu was well aware of the fact and now he was really hoping he didn’t just get in a car with a fucking corpse in it. “I know the risks, sir.”

The man hummed, he took another pause to look at Beomgyu. “I’m glad that you put on the clothes according to the instructions,” he said, glancing at Beomgyu’s attire: hoodie, sweatpants, snickers and a jacket. “What about the piercings?”

“I got pierced last week, sir.”

“Excellent. Did it heal?”

“I think so.”

“Show me. Like the instructions said.”

Beomgyu’s heart started pumping harder and faster. With a dry mouth he said “yes, sir,” and with shaky hands he took his pants down to his knees, then raised the hem of his hoodie up to his neck. With no shirt and no underwear underneath his clothes he was left practically naked for them to look as they pleased. Even if he was a tall young man he still had the lean muscles of a boy, with soft skin and both nipples recently pierced.

“Wonderful,” the man in the driver seat said. “Look at those adorable little nipples, dusty pink, just like I like them. And the barbells look amazing. Did you get them in that place?”

“Yes sir, I went to the shop mentioned in the instructions.”

“I could lick those all night long. Tell me, Beomgyu, did it hurt?”

The boy paused. “It did… sir.”

A Cheshire smile appeared in the blue haired man’s handsome face. “Do it, Tae.”

Tae, the boy with orange hair, climbed on Beomgyu, sitting on his lap, while grinding on him and kissing him. He grabbed Beomgyu’s wrists and pinned against the backseat, causing the kissed boy to whimper. He just closed his eyes and welcomed the invading tongue. Then he felt something else intruding into his mouth, it took him a moment to realize it was some pills that passed from Tae’s mouth to his. Tae stopped, took a bottle of water out of somewhere, took a long sip and kissed Beomgyu again. Beomgyu drank from his mouth while trying to breath, scared to death for what they made him take.

When Tae finally broke the kiss, Beomgyu coughed and panted but didn’t dare to push his attacker away. He didn’t have that right.

“Did you swallow?” Asked the man with blue hair.

“Ugh… yes… yes, sir.”

“Good boy. Now, the kid sitting next to me is not dead, that was a lame joke, but he might wake soon so we’ll do this quickly before going home, okay?”

“Mm-Okay, sir.”

Tae let go of his wrists and went to take again his seat, next to Beomgyu. He took a cellphone and passed it to the guy in the driver seat.

“Now Beomgyu, take off your jacket and your hoodie and spread your legs as pretty as you can so Tae can suck you off. Can you do that for me, baby?”

“Yes, sir.”

Beomgyu did as he was told. He left his clothes on his side and spread his legs and as soon as he did Tae went down on him, taking him soft into his mouth.

“Ah… god… mm!”

“Recording,” Blue Hair said happily. “Now, baby, put your hands on his head and tell us what I want to hear, remember the instructions?”

“Mm, yes,” Beomgyu had his eyes shut but he still was able to find the way to the nape of the man giving him a blowjob. He was getting harder with every bob of his head. “Mah—My name is Choi Beomgyu, I—I’m eighteen years old. I—ah!—I am a virgin and I’m—I consent to be used in acts of sex—of sexual nature, uh—and torture. They, uh—they paid me, an anonymous buyer boug—paid for me and uh—and I accepted.”

“Aaand we’re done with the video, now the pictures!”

The man took about thirty pictures from different angles. Once he seemed satisfied, he declared they had finished and Tae stopped at once, cleaning his mouth with his sleeve. Beomgyu was panting, his skin felt like it was on fire and he knew he was red, not only because of arousal but also for the humiliation. He looked at his hard member, glistening. This was just the beginning, what was next? And what the hell did they just give him to swallow?

“Now that that’s settled, I’m Choi Yeonjun, I paid for you. This is Taehyun and this one to my right is none of your business…”

“Hey, he’s waking up, hyung,” said Taehyun, pointing at the person on the frontseat.

Indeed, the person who had been apparently sleeping was suddenly waking up. “Beomgyu, cover yourself now,” Yeonjun said in a sharp tone. Beomgyu obeyed, seeing as the person, a young man it seemed, started to whine and stir in his seat. Then, in another totally different voice, Yeonjun greeted, “hey, baby boy, did you sleep well?”

“Hyung,” the young man… more likely a boy, whined. “You gave me pills again.”

“I know, hyung is so sorry, baby.” The man caressed the boy’s cheek. “But you know I can’t leave you alone again after what you did last time.”

“It wasn’t on purpose.”

“We’ll talk about that later, okay? I’m with a boy now so be careful with what you say.”

“A boy like me, hyung?”

Yeonjun started the car.

“Nobody’s like you, baby.”

He started driving with an unknown destination.

“Am I staying with Soobin-hyung again, hyung?”

“That’s exactly where we’re going, sweetie. But first I have to drop Taehyun.”

“Okay. And what will you do?”

“Oh. I’m taking this boy home. Isn’t he gorgeous?”

“Uh, he is! Hi!”

“Hello, sir.”

“Hehe, he’s cute, I like him. Please don’t break him like the others, hyung. I still remember that one they got from the river, you almost got caught.”

Yeonjun groaned.

“Okay… I’ll try not to break this one, baby boy. Just for you.”


	2. Don't cry

Beomgyu felt funny, as if he had drunk a lot but he hadn’t drunk at all and his body felt elastic, he tried to make fists with his hands but he couldn’t. The black bag covering his head also didn’t help at all with how disoriented he felt. “Stupid pills,” he stammered right before he felt the vehicle stop moving. The engine shut off but he still his boy vibrating. He heard Yeonjun moving, the doors opening and shutting, now they were alone after dropping Taehyun and the other boy somewhere; he had no idea, it all happened while he couldn’t see.

Yeonjun led him like one would help a blind person, saying where there was a step, or when they had to stop, taking him by his arm and hushing instructions on his ear. He talked to Beomgyu with the same sweetness that he used on the boy that was sleeping in the frontseat. Beomgyu didn’t know how to feel about that.

By the noises surrounding him, Beomgyu believed they parked in some suburban neighborhood, but then they entered some building and took an elevator. When Yeonjun took the black bag off his head, the boy blinked and, still disoriented, almost fell backwards because Yeonjun wasn’t holding him anymore.

“Woah, careful beautiful,” Yeonjun chuckled.

Beomgyu didn’t have the time to look around when Yeonjun took his face with both hands and kissed him. The younger gasped and held to his kisser’s wrists, barely able to respond to the gesture. That kiss felt different from Taehyun, though, it was nice, so warm, and it made him feel tingly in his tummy, but his tongue and his mouth were barely moving, he just could open his mouth and feel the texture of Yeonjun’s tongue and his teeth biting his lips softly. Beomgyu giggled.

“Call me hyung, okay?” Yeonjun whispered against his lips, brushed a strand of hair off his forehead and gave him a peck.

“Hyung,” Beomgyu whimpered.

“Can you take off your shoes, baby boy?”

“Yes, hyung.”

“Such a good boy. I’ll help you anyway.” The elder took off both’s shoes, also Beomgyu’s jacket, and they went from the hall to the living room of what seemed to be a gigantic department. It seemed normal enough, honestly Beomgyu was expecting something like a dungeon. But the curtains were all shut and it was impossible to see outside. The younger couldn’t even know where they were or what floor that was.

“Come here,” said Yeonjun, taking his hand. Beomgyu let himself be dragged with clumsy steps but he didn’t care, he was marveled with how soft the hand on his hand felt like. And so hot. And his rings were so pretty. “You look so high baby, do you want to throw up?”

“No hyung.”

“How are you feeling?”

Beomgyu smiled. “You don’t live in a dungeon, hyung.”

Yeonjun put his hand on his heart and looked at him with an expression of tenderness. “Aw, you’re so cute my pretty thing! Now,” he said, sitting on the huge sectional couch with spread legs and his arms perched on the back pillows, Beomgyu remained standing with difficulty, looking at him with big eyes, “take your socks off.”

Beomgyu did as told, sitting on the carpet. He left them folded next to him and then got on his feet again.

The elder tilted his head and smiled. “Now your pants, baby.”

The boy gulped and nodded. He took one leg off and fell, whimpering softly. He looked at Yeonjun, who was only looking at him with an encouraging smile, asking him to continue. Beomgyu tried to take his pants off quickly but the dizziness was getting worse and now his hands were shaking. When he finally did it, he folded them and put them next to his socks, but this time he didn’t stand up again.

“I’m not feeling so good, hyung.”

“I know, baby. I honestly don’t know which cocktail Taehyun gave you, it all depends on whether he liked you or not… I hope he did, otherwise you don’t have much time left and that means that I’ll have to fuck you raw before you die on me.”

Beomgyu froze.

“What?”

Yeonjun bent forward and took Beomgyu’s cheek, forcing him to look him directly. He put his thumb in his mouth and for some reason the younger knew he had to suck on it, not worrying about the tears that started to shed. Yeonjun seemed pleased with the sight in front of him. He let go of the younger boy and sucked on his own thumb to taste his saliva.

It was a desperate scene where the power balance was evident. The king sat on his throne with all calm and the servant laid on his knees before him asking for mercy, half naked, wailing.

“If it makes you feel better, if you do end up dying…. Know that I’ll always remember you.”

“Hyung, I don’t—I don’t want to die, please—”

“Oh, angel! Don’t cry, it pains my heart to see you crying. You look so beautiful when you cry, what if this is the last time I get to see you crying? Then I’ll have to tell Taehyun that he ruined this for me and then he’ll also be upset.”

“No, I’m not feeling well, what if—Please, I beg you, call an ambulance—”

“Baby, if the cocktail says die then you die, that’s all.” Yeonjun kissed his forehead. “Besides,” he whispered, “it’s too late now. You should’ve gotten treatment as soon as you took those pills. It’s been over an hour now. It’ll be what it’ll be. It’s fifty-fifty.”

“Yeonjun hyung! Please!”

“That’s enough, Choi Beomgyu.”

Yeonjun was no longer smiling. His face was suddenly severe and his eyes were cold. Beomgyu couldn’t stop his tears from falling but he knew that it could be worse if he didn’t surrender now, so he stopped talking and cried as silently as he could, muffling his whimpers with both hands.

The elder left his seat to take the boy in his arms and carry him like a sack to somewhere else in the apartment. Beomgyu didn’t fight it. The younger was tossed in a bed and for a moment Yeonjun disappeared from his view. When he came back he looked down on him for a long moment. Beomgyu couldn’t stand it, those eyes looking at him as if he was a beautiful creature instead of a person, so he closed his eyes. He felt the elder taking off the rest of his clothes, then a mouth licking one of his nipples.

“God, you look so beautiful when you cry. I can’t stand it.”

Beomgyu sunk his teeth on the aureole, sucking hard, Beomgyu felt the piercing pulling and he yelled. “Stop that, please! It’ll tear!”

Yeonjun ignored him. “What if this is the last time I see you cry, baby?” Then he went for the other nipple. The younger tried to get him off of him but his muscles were useless. He had no strength left and now not only his hands were shaking but his whole body suffered spasms. He could just cry and scream. “God, you’re so fucking beautiful.”

And then it stopped. Yeonjun was just holding him, rocking him. “Shh, it’s okay baby,” he said while petting his head. Once again, the elder disappeared. Beomgyu opened his eyes, there were noises but he couldn’t understand anything. Now he couldn’t even move his head and his body shivered.

“Hyung…. Hyung, please…. I’m not feeling well….”

Yeonjun kneeled before him. He was touching himself, stroking long and slowly.

“I think I fell in love, baby. You’re just too… perfect.”

“Please help me…. Please, I’m dying….”

Yeonjun manhandled Beomgyu so the younger was now on his tummy, his pelvis resting on a couple of piled pillows so that his entrance had a better access.

“I promised myself that I would be gentle, baby boy,” Yeonjun said next to his ear, now their bodies were touching entirely and Beomgyu could feel the erection rubbing his rim. It felt hard, hot, soft, wet. “But I just can’t. God, I’m such a masochist, I just… I just want to fuck you now but here I am, talking as if I wasn’t dying to be inside of you.”

“Hyu—” Beomgyu couldn’t talk coherently. He knew what was going on, he knew what was about to happen, but he could only feel everything and be a witness. A witness to his own cold-blooded murder. He could see a wall with pictures of Yeonjun with the young boy he had seen in the car and wondered if they were brothers. His cheek pressed against the comforter was wet with the puddle of tears and saliva.

“Shh, it’s just getting started, angel. I’m sorry we didn’t have time to prep you, but I coated myself with lube. I’m sorry, that’s the best I can do.”

Beomgyu gasped. His hands twitched and he screamed as he felt his insides being stretched. He might’ve begged for his hyung to stop, but words were hard to form, and he might’ve gripped the linen with his fists gripping hard, but his body wasn’t his own since long ago. Yeonjun pushed, and pushed, and pushed, and the stretch was neverending. He kept on entering his body as if it belonged to him, as if he couldn’t hear the younger screaming, and crying, and begging.

“Nuh—No, no! Sto—Stuh! Hyun!”

The younger felt his body being pushed and Yeonjun grunting, breathing heavily. Until he was completely buried inside of him.

“Oh god,” he panted. “God, I love you. I—” He buried his face on Beomgyu’s nape and bit him. As everything else, it hurt, but it didn’t last long before tongue replaced teeth and the elder begun to suck to mark his ownership in his body. “Mm, god, fuck, I fucking love you, baby, I can’t… please don’t die.” He panted, grunted, his body felt tense around and inside Beomgyu, keeping still for an eternity, he put an arm around the younger’s waist and gripped tight. “I’m gonna miss you the rest of my life if you don’t survive this, love.”

Beomgyu was panting as well, his voice was ragged and his tears remained fresh. “Hurts. Hyu…ng. Hurts.”

“I’m going to move now, sweetheart. You think you can be strong for hyung?”

“Nuh… no, puh—please, please—”

Yeonjun pulled back slowly, but not as slow as when he entered. Beomgyu opened his mouth in a silent scream, feeling his organs expand again, feeling the drag of the invading member grazing his wounded insides. Then Yeonjun pushed in again, a stable stab in a slow motion, devastating, and Beomgyu felt again being compressed from the inside and the air coming out of his lungs by force.

“You really never did this before, my love?” Yeonjun panted again, staying once again glued inside of the boy’s body. The elder’s body was strong, caging Beomgyu under him and touching even if the friction was starting to feel too hot, moist.

“Nm…”

“Come on baby doll, talk to daddy, tell me the truth.”

“First. You,” Beomgyu gulped, “first.”

“You know… you know you might die tonight, right? I might not even fill your guts before you collapse and I could be fucking a corpse. You can tell me the truth, darling.”

“Vir… gin.”

Yeonjun hummed happily. “Then you’re mine, baby. You belong to daddy.”

No, Beomgyu thought. He thought of the terrible possibility of surviving this and he really started to wish he could just die already. Yeonjun pulled back again, just an inch, to then push in an exceptionally gentle motion. He started thrusting like that, his arm snaked around Beomgyu’s middle and the boy beneath him whimpering in pain. When was this going to end, why it didn’t end already. Why couldn’t Beomgyu just faint to stop feeling that man using him with cruel actions and empty words of love.

“God, I need to—I’m about to—” Yeonjun pulled out completely in an aggressive movement. “Baby, you’re bleeding,” he muttered right before manhandling him again and positioning the younger on his back. He took care to bend his knees and spread his legs and put his hands next to his head. Beomgyu was like a lifeless ragdoll by then, even the spasms had stopped.

He entered again, groaning. He took him by his hips, raising them, and started thrusting harder than ever. Beomgyu just cried in silence, wanting to leave his own body, he couldn’t understand why he couldn’t stop looking directly at Yeonjun, who was also looking straight into his eyes.

“Mine, baby. All mine—all of this, all of… you—god, I’m gonna—”

The movements became erratic, losing the previous rhythm, gaining more strength, then stopping with Yeonjun burying himself balls deep into Beomgyu. Something hot filled Beomgyu and he understood that it was over, but he couldn’t even feel happy about that anymore.

Yeonjun’s expression was one of pure bliss. He was smiling and he looked radiant, genuinely happy. As if he really making love to a dear beloved instead of forcing himself into a drugged boy. When he opened his eyes he looked at Beomgyu with adoration and caressed his jaw with a feathery touch.

“Thank you, baby. That was perfect. You’re perfect. Does it still hurt?”

Beomgyu couldn’t respond anymore. He looked at Yeonjun, motionless.

“I bet you are.” The elder felt his temperature with the back of his hand on his forehead and hummed. “You have a little fever, babe. Just let me…” He stretched to get something that laid nearby on the bed and showed it to Beomgyu. “This is a plug, it’s the smaller I could find, just for my baby boy. I’m just gonna pull out very quickly and I’m gonna put this inside of you, we must be together always from now on, angel.”

Beomgyu blinked. More tears trailed down his temples.

Yeonjun sighed, content, pinched his abused nipple and his eyes stopped on Beomgyu’s cock. “I’m so proud of you, angel. You were soft the entire time, you just cried and took it like a good boy, like the first time should be,” he touched it and Beomgyu watched those elegant fingers cupping his testicles, scratching his pubic hair, playing with his flaccid penis. “Now, the pills helped, but the others weren’t even close to your performance. I’m so proud, daddy can’t wait to teach you and give you your first orgasm. You’ll be beautiful, I know you will. Ah, but first!”

The elder took Beomgyu’s hips higher, pulled out and put the plug in with deft movements. All of it, especially the intrusion of the cold, hard plug, hurt again.

Yeonjun hovered over Beomgyu. Again, he looked at him in wonder. He examined his entire body in silence before going as far as to take pictures of him, of all of him, then kissing him long and lazy. Lips, cheek, jaw, neck and pubis.

After the elder put him to bed and laid with him, hugging him like a koala, with the lights out and under a complete silence, he said,

“You weren’t actually going to die, angel. That was just a lame joke.”


	3. Love letters and sex

Beomgyu woke up in an empty room, spacious and expensive, with white and modern furniture. He had an IV line inserted in his arm, the bag feeding it hanging next to the bed. He didn’t know at first where the hell he was but once he realized he was naked underneath the silky sheets and fluffy comforter and that his left nipple was bandaged with its piercing missing, he started to remember. He tried not to cry again but it was hard. He was still afraid and he would have to stay for a few more days with Yeonjun…. But he had been desperate enough for the money to accept the agreement, and he was hungry, and before Yeonjun’s offer he didn’t really have a future ahead of him to look forward to, so he had to just take it.

He looked at the white ceiling, sprawled over the king sized bed, thinking for a long time about the events of his night with Yeonjun. It wasn’t better than he expected, it wasn’t worse. It was a mindfuck. He was expecting pain and humiliation, ropes, a violent beating, being called a worthless whore, even a gangbang. What he got was loving words, a dose of roofies and the despair of not knowing if he was going to die, the angst of needing the help of a stranger to whom his life was totally meaningless… and then it turned out that it was just a joke. Beomgyu thought he was mentally prepared to sell his body, he thought the money would make it bearable; he was so wrong. But after receiving the deposit with a part of the payment he knew this was serious, he had to take this chance. He had to get in the car and take it.

He looked around, there were four cameras around the bed on high tripods, all connected to a laptop showing viewports to each camera recording, and then the laptop was connected to a large flat TV that was playing a recording with no sound. Although, the recording didn’t match with what the cameras were taping now. In the room, the curtains were drawn and Beomgyu could see the rainy morning in Daegu. In the recording it was dark; the same bed, even the same angle than one of the cameras, but nighttime.

In the video that was playing Beomgyu was unconscious and fully naked, his wrists were tied to the bedframe and he was gagged, no IV line, and next to him there was a couple having sex. A young man in all fours, receiving Yeonjun’s thrusts while he bit his lip and fisted his hands on the bedding. Yeonjun looked angry, his movements were aggressive and he wasn’t stopping, even if the stranger was obviously in pain. It looked like a punishment. Beomgyu couldn’t stand it, he couldn’t watch anymore, he was suddenly getting flashbacks and the feeling of terror and pain he felt that night was invading him. He was about to get his IV out and get out of there when he saw an envelope with his name in the nightstand. He took the envelope gingerly and took out the letter inside.

_My dear Beomgyu,_

_I hope your injuries are healed by now and your body is fully recovered from my careless ministrations. Is my bed to your liking? I hope so. As for me, having the joy of keeping you in my arms has been pure bliss._

_It saddens me but also amuses me to discover your fist lie to me. Remember the information I requested you before we met? Well my angel, as it turns out, you weigh way less than you informed me and Taehyun calculated the wrong dose of drugs for you. That was dangerous love, please do not give me that scare ever again. As a result, you will sleep (or slept, since you are reading this awake) more than I had planned. Worry not, as tempting as it is, I will not make love to you while you recover from your first time with me (your very first ever! So cute!_ _♥_ _)._

_The good news is that with more time to rest, your body will have more time to heal. The doctors promised me that they did everything to keep you healthy during this time (hence the needle, sorry baby), so I’m looking forward to see your beautiful eyes looking at me again soon enough._

_If I’m not with you when you wake up, please feel free to go anywhere or use anything you need in the apartment. What’s mine is yours, baby boy._

_Eat something! The doctors said you’re too skinny._

_Love you to death,_

_-Choi Yeonjun_

The boy wondered how many days had passed. By the looks of it, Yeonjun kept himself entertained with other toys while he was sleeping. Beomgyu touched himself everywhere, thoroughly, and confirmed that he wasn’t in pain anymore, not even where Yeonjun had abused him, saying that it bled. His left nipple was a little tender under the bandage and he felt a little discomfort when he sat in the bed, but other than that and the bruises all over he was just a little drowsy.

Love you to death. Beomgyu felt chills with that. He considered the very real possibility that Yeonjun was really planning on getting rid of him after the contract expired, and then he remembered what that boy had said in the car, something about one of Yeonjun’s boys being found in the river, and the plea to not break Beomgyu. Was Beomgyu really in hands of a murderer? How many boys had it been? But what if some of them survived? Yeonjun said he was perfect, was that good? Were these his last days on earth?

Beomgyu knew there was no way of escaping. In the contract said that if he violated the rules established by the client, said client had the resources to ruin his life for good. And that was easy, considering that Beomgyu was a nobody and Yeonjun was loaded. Surely he had the means to get away with murder. Beomgyu curled in the bed, embracing his naked body. He was scared. He didn’t know what he got into and maybe he should’ve ignored the offer when he received it, even if it had so many zeroes as payment. It was foolish to try to escape now, that would mean a contract infraction and he had no place to get to anyway.

After a while of silent suffering in a downward spiral of despair, the boy convinced himself that he was being paranoid, he would get his payment, get on with his life and never see Choi Yeonjun ever again. He had to be positive, even if these were really his last days on earth. There was no use in being depressed about it, his life had always been a shitload anyway.

He got the needle out and watched his arm bleed a little. It hurt. There was a We Bare Bears band-aid in the nightstand so he used that to cover the prick. “He wouldn’t do this if he was planning on tossing me to the river” he muttered. Then he got out of bed, went to the walk-in closet and picked some underwear, socks, a soft oversized sweater and some sweatpants. Went to the bathroom. There was a toothbrush with a sticky note with his name, so he used that. Then he opened the door and went to look for the kitchen.

The screams reached him as soon as he opened the door and he froze right there and then.

The voice of a boy was crying “please” on repeat, moaning, whining, panting, voice ragged, it was pure agony. Then he called “hyung.”

“Mh, hyung, please.”

“Hyung, please, help me.”

“Hyung, please.”

“Ah, ah, ah, no, please, please, please, I’ll be good, I promise, hyung, please, help me.”

Beomgyu’s body reacted on its own, taking slow steps that followed the pained screams. It came from a room two doors from his, and it was wide open. Beomgyu’s heart was crushing with the thoughts of what was going on in there, but for some foolish reason he kept on walking until he was in front of the threshold.

This room was as big as the other one, and just as illuminated by the rainy day outside, but everything else was different. The walls were painted a soft baby blue, the furniture was made of carved wood, it seemed like the room of an elementary school boy, with plushies everywhere and books and a translucent canopy covering the king-sized bed. In the bed there were two people. Beomgyu couldn’t see properly so he came closer. Then he could see clearly.

There was a young boy blindfolded and tied to the headboard like Beomgyu had been in his own recording. By his naked body it was clear he was still an adolescent. He was the one crying and begging for his hyung help while another person, this one a mature man, bigger and stronger, was fucking into him in missionary. The man was panting and murmuring something into the boy’s ear, kissing the tears in his cheeks, with his arms around him and his hands holding his back and nape close. The boy was completely out of it, it was as if he was trapped in a nightmare and couldn’t wake up. His cries made Beomgyu’s blood boil, that was just a kid, at least Beomgyu was legal, if what Yeonjun did to him was terrible enough then for that child it should be enough to break him for life, he had to do something and he had to do it now.

But before he could take another step towards them, Yeonjun appeared out of nowhere and with a steady grip in his upper arm he took him outside the room, closing its door behind them. Beomgyu cowered seeing him there, having him in front of him again, and all his rage evaporated turning into primal fear. The elder’s neutral stare became soft with a blink of his eyes and as always, he smiled at the shorter boy.

“You’re awake, love. How are you feeling? Did you see the message I left for you?”

Beomgyu felt so little, being in front of Yeonjun again. The memories were still fresh, like open wounds in his skin. Despite his labored breathing, he made an effort and answered with a little voice, “don’t hurt him.”

“Pardon?” Yeonjun asked with an innocent expression, blinking and raising both eyebrows.

“Thuh—the boy… please, duh—don’t hurt him.” Beomgyu had his eyes closed and gulped.

“Oh,” the elder said solemnly. They could still hear the boy begging, even more desperate beyond the door when Yeonjun said with a quiet tone, coming closer to Beomgyu’s ear, “don’t worry about my baby brother, beautiful. Soobinie’s been his therapist for years, he knows what he’s doing. He even came all the way from Seoul to give him his weekly session, he’s very dedicated to my brother.”

Bemgyu was speechless.

“He’s yuh—Your… brother? That boy is your buh—baby brother?” And then it clicked. “Soobinie… The boy who was with us that night, in the car, he—he mentioned a Soobin hyung. That boy’s your brother?”

Yeonjun beamed. “Yes! His name is Kai. I wasn’t sure about introducing him or not, but now that you and I are official it’s a given that you have to meet each other, he already said he likes you very much.”

The younger boy, Kai, wasn’t asking for his hyung anymore. It was all eerie silent. Beomgyu felt like his soul was ragged after witnessing that scene.

“What do you mean with ‘official’… hyung?” he asked in a tiny, tiny voice.

The elder chuckled. “What do you mean? I love you, silly, we must be together now.”

Beomgyu frowned. “But. I saw you with that other man… and the contract—”

“Are you jealous?”

The younger doubted his answer. It was stupid to feel jealous, he knew that.

“No.”

“He was just another boy I paid for, baby. I’m sorry if it made you upset. Although, I admit that I did that on purpose. I wanted to show you off, I wanted to compare you to others, I wanted to… to see if I could make you jealous.”

“I’m not jealous,” Beomgyu frowned.

Yeonjun smirked and led Beomgyu away from that damn door. “You’re not stuttering anymore love, I’m glad. Come on, I’ll make you some breakfast. It’s gonna be a long day before flying back to Seoul.”


	4. Please

**This story is not meant to hurt you, or to talk about sexual violence as entertainment.**

* * *

The kitchen was as infuriatingly huge as the rest of the apartment. Yeonjun made some food to Beomgyu that according to him followed the nutritionist instructions, and then handed him a bowl of pineapple slices. “I want you tasty,” was his happy explanation. The younger just flushed and ate in silence. Right when they were washing the dishes a tall young man appeared. Beomgyu recognized him as Soobin only after he saw the boy trailing behind him, Kai. Yeonjun’s little brother had a busted lip and had a blank stare; he wore sweatpants and a hoodie and was holding a giant bunny plushie in his arms. His big brother dried his hands immediately and went to him, bowing to look at him and smiling as if he was talking to a child.

“Hello baby boy,” he greeted. He put his hand on his neck and squeezed affectionately.

Kai gave a small smile and muttered an apology. “I was bad again. I made Soobin hyung upset.” Yeonjun embraced him and said something quietly. The boy just said “okay” to whatever the elder told him.

Beomgyu tried but failed not to glare at the taller man. Soobin. But it didn’t matter anyway, since he wasn’t paying attention to him in the slightest, his eyes were fixed on Kai.

“Beomgyu, sweetheart?” Yeonjun’s voice called with his usual sweet voice. “Come, let’s go to our bedroom.”

The boy looked at Kai one last time, still lost in his own thought, and nodded before following Yeonjun outside the kitchen while Soobin took Kai’s hand and led him inside. He looked at Kai with something akin to love and sorrow, but after his experience with Yeonjun Beomgyu could bet that it was just another sick act. This family was so fucked up.

Once in “their” room, Yeonjun took his phone and the subwoofer started to play music. Again, against the prejudice, it wasn’t death metal or a gothic requiem. It was just R&B. Beomgyu stood by the door while the other walked around the room making some arrangements beyond his care.

“What’s with that face, doll?”

Beomgyu blinked and looked up to the elder. He was making the bed and looked genuinely worried. How could he fake all those faces like that? There was so much warmth in his eyes and now he seemed so mundane, doing his own bed and cooking for his rented sex doll even if he had more than enough to pay someone else to do his dirty chores for him. And what was that “our bedroom” bullshit? The minute the agreement was over, Beomgyu would get the rest of his money and get the hell out of South Korea for good, away from that sick bastard, so hopefully one day he wouldn’t feel filthy anymore.

“Nothing. Let me help you, hyung.”

Yeonjun watched in silence how the younger moved to the other side of the bed ready to help, but instead of resuming his task he put the sheet down and frowned. Beomgyu didn’t match his stare, his eyes focused on his unsteady hands instead.

“Hey”, he insisted. It wasn’t imposing, it was rather friendly.

“Nuh—” shit, he was about to cry. He gulped it down, shook his head. Fucking great timing, really. Stupid tears, stupid shaky hands. Shit, he said he liked it when he cried. No, he would do it again. What the hell was wrong with him, why the fuck had it to be now. He had to calm the fuck down. He gasped. Air was getting hard to get. Inhale, harder dammit. No, Yeonjun was coming. If he fucked him now he’d die. He was about to die. He was fucking dying. He was fucking dying.

He didn’t want to die.

He didn’t want to die alone.

So when there were arms around him to hold him, he just welcomed them, gripping hard.

“Don’t go,” he would’ve said if he could.

“Don’t leave.”

Only if he could.

…

Beomgyu was blissfully numb. He remembered Yeonjun’s voice saying something about a panic attack and that he wouldn’t die. Well, that was embarrassing. Now he was facing that white ceiling again, drowning in the rustled sheets and in his peripheral vision he caught Yeonjun taking off his pants. Beomgyu raised his hips, not because he wanted to help but because that was what he had to do. Next came the boxers. Yeonjun called him a good boy again and a new pair of tears fell down his temples.

“I’m sorry baby, I have to.”

In his mind, Beomgyu scoffed. Fucking asshole. Handsome, charismatic, rich as fuck and a complete degenerate.

He felt a kiss in his tummy. Hands in his hips. Gripping. It didn’t hurt. More apologies. His knees being bent, apart from each other, and then Yeonjun was hovering over him, brushing away the bangs from his forehead. He kissed him in the lips but Beomgyu couldn’t bother to kiss back. If ghosts were spirits in between here and there, then Beomgyu supposed he was a ghost too. But he was alive… kind of. He was in between here and there. He wanted to be there and not here, though. Not that kind of there, just… another here. He blinked. More tears fell. Yeonjun kissed his neck and Beomgyu remembered that he was still wearing the sweater. Right, he had to be keep that in mind for when he’d have to move his arms and stuff.

“Beomgyu, can you hear me?”

“Yes, hyung,” he answered, and it took so much of his energy.

“I’m going to prep you know, it might hurt a little.”

He sobbed, didn’t answer. Yeonjun came closer, kissed him with his mouth open and his tongue came in at the same time that a cold finger introduced itself in his lithe body. Beomgyu shrieked and Yeonjun sucked on his tongue, moving his whole body against him. Yeonjun was so close, his entire weight warming him up, stuck between his legs, pressing down, pressing in. It was as if he really wanted him. The finger pulled back and the kiss broke, they both panted. The numbness became chaos. The finger pushed back inside and the elder kissed his cheek, once, twice, and the invasive hand took a steady, peaceful rhythm in synch with the pop ballad playing in the room. Beomgyu could hear himself panting and Yeonjun was already moaning, the fucking pervert.

The song changed. Now it was a hip-hop love song. The finger pulled out completely and Beomgyu groaned. He watched as Yeonjun took another position, now sitting on his haunches, as their eyes met he smiled and threw a kiss with a wink. Nobody had ever thrown a kiss like that to Beomgyu. Nobody had ever made him breakfast. Someone might’ve said I love you, but it was so long ago, and then he remembered Kai’s broken lip, his pleads for help, the bunny in his arms, and it was all so fucked up.

Now two fingers. The stretch increased, the younger gasped and Yeonjun asked if it hurt. Beomgyu didn’t answer because it didn’t matter. And then the push and pull begun again inside of him.

“Mm. Ah—ah, ah…”

Yeonjun huffed at Beomgyu’s noises. Sex was a weird thing, too intimate to be bearable, maybe selling his virginity to this spoiled rich kid would ruin that for him forever. And then the tip of Yeonjun’s fingers touched something inside of him that made him jolt and scream of pleasure. He looked at Yeonjun, terrified, and that didn’t help because he was suddenly looking at him with that obnoxious stupid tender smile. For some reason Beomgyu remembered that he was still wearing his sweater and noticed that Yeonjun was still fully dressed and the jolt of pleasure assaulted him again, harder, making him scream louder. Yeonjun took his fingers out once again and the boy whined miserably, seeing how he coated them with lube, right, so that was why they were so cold, how stu—

“Ah!” In again, tighter, it was three fingers and they paused once they were buried deep inside of him. He felt his walls pulsing against Yeonjun. Another song, an upbeat pop song. The boy was sweating despite being there doing nothing, just taking whatever it was that Yeonjun wanted to put inside him. Out… In… Out… Beomgyu bit his lip, frowning, panting, his hands well fisted against the sheets that Yeonjun had wanted to change minutes ago. Or was it an hour? This was taking too long, for some reason it was taking more time with the three fingers than the two and the one, but this time there was no magic touch. Just the hypnotic pace.

Out. Yeonjun cleaned his hand on the sheets quickly, he seemed so in control, undoing his belt, taking off his pants, looking at him like an athlete about to make a winning move on the play field. He licked his lips and tugged down his boxers as he breathed out in relief. Beomgyu only saw his face, he didn’t feel brave enough to see farther down. Maybe it was better if he just let it all happen with his eyes closed, so he did just that. But there was so much going on inside his head and he wondered if now Yeonjun would fuck him violently like he saw in the video with that other boy.

Ha. The other boy. Another whore like himself. Beomgyu wondered if it was a veteran sex worker, a virgin or a “virgin.” Yeonjun positioned himself and his hands were about to spread his cheeks when a terrifying thought assaulted Beomgyu. With a start he opened his eyes.

“Condom,” he muttered, “condom…” he looked at Yeonjun and gulped, “puh—please.”

It was the second time that Yeonjun gave him a cold stare, but then he smirked, sat up and walked away, somewhere in the room. Beomgyu didn’t move, he supposed he was going to get the damn protection, but then the music stopped and Yeonjun started to speak on the phone with someone.

“Hey baby,” he said as if he was talking to Beomgyu. “I want to see you,” the younger bit his lip, trying not to cry. “Fifteen? Make it ten and I’ll add another five hundred,” another toy, a regular, how many did Yeonjun have? “No, don’t change, I don’t care, I just want a quickie,” it was meaningless, just a transaction, it didn’t have any importance, Beomgyu knew that, “come here and I’ll lend you something,” just like the sweater that Beomgyu was wearing now. “Okie dokie. See you.”

Beomgyu curled into a tight ball, closing his eyes. He was crying harder now and he didn’t know why. He could hear Yeonjun rumbling through his drawers and he could steel feel the ghost touch of his fingers inside of him. Music flowed again from the speakers and the bed shifted, signaling that Yeonjun had come back.

“Found one,” the elder whispered in his ear. He chuckled and bit the boy’s earlobe. “Come on pretty boy, get in position, I want to fuck you. We both know how much I’m paying for you.”

No more I love you’s, no more baby boy, now that other one was the baby, now this wasn’t their room, they weren’t fucking official. Beomgyu gritted his teeth and gulped a whimper. He was being ridiculous, if Yeonjun was about to use him like that other guy then he deserved it, maybe it would clear his head from all that stupidity filling his fucking head. He sniffed and nodded. He had to do this. It was good money. This was the deal. He was just a product and not a fucking person.

“Baby? Come on, I’m starting to get bored.”

“Duh—don’t cuh—call me… ba—”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake. Shut up.”

Yeonjun grabbed his shoulder and turned Beomgyu face up. The younger stopped breathing right there. Then the man hooked his arms under his knees and pushed up, bending the boy and exposing his entrance. Beomgyu couldn’t see anything, with the elder’s face so close and all the touches from everywhere, his body being shifted and manhandled and now Yeonjun was terrifying. “I can’t breathe,” he didn’t say. “Too much,” he didn’t say either. “I’m dying,” he thought not a second before he was being penetrated again. He tried to gulp some air but there was nothing coming inside. His channel was filled, it felt hard inside, and Yeonjun grunted in relief. This time there was no time for adjustment and the elder begun to move immediately. Beomgyu’s airways were constricted, his lungs burned, his heart has racing and his vision was blurry. Too blurry. There wasn’t enough air.

Yeonjun was fucking him again.

He couldn’t breathe.

It hurt. It hurt everywhere.

He was dying.

And now Yeonjun didn't even love him anymore.


	5. Off

It was barely daytime still, but dark enough to turn the lights on. There was a sharp contrast between the gray rain pouring wild outside and the warm golden stillness inside the apartment. Because the building was located in a secluded area it wasn’t possible to see the city or other buildings, but there were some tall trees nearby swinging and bending and trembling, and then there was a lightning, and then its thunder vibrated on the windows.

Beomgyu flinched and a hand patted his back. “It’s just a storm, baby boy,” the man holding him muttered into his left ear before nipping it.

The eighteen-year old had a vague notion of what was going on with him and around him. He was straddling this person, his hands perched on his shoulder, and while the boy was looking outside the man was facing the other way, focused on the laptop next to him. Beomgyu could hear but didn’t listen to the funky music playing in the background, and he could feel the warmth of the fluffy blanket over his shoulders but didn’t mind it. It was cozy though, and it was nice, and from time to time the man placed a kiss on the side of his neck and whispered sweet nothings before going back to work on his laptop. Beomgyu heard voices, conversations, a lot of “how’s he doing?” and a boy coming to look at him and smile. He noticed, but it wasn’t important. His head was empty, his chest was at ease, his thoughts were little and meaningless.

A cellphone vibrated on the couch. Beomgyu blinked. The body holding him moved and he whined.

“I’m sorry angel,” a kiss on his jaw. The music suddenly stopped. “Hello?” A groan. “I’m sorry! Look—no man, what the hell, I wanted to go! Come on, I already texted—what? No, something came up so I postponed the flight, I was supposed to leave Daegu by eight, now I’ll part I think at eleven forty? Yeah, tonight.” A pause, then he snorted. “I’ll be dead by then, I think I’ll pass. Besides, I’m still trying to understand the PDF professor Kim sent us, it’s a fucking nightmare.” He giggled. “Laugh all you want asshole, we’re gonna ace that project and I’ll be there to watch your group fail in front of the whole class like you deserve.” More laughs. “Alright. I said I was sorry! You’re full of shit, you won’t even remember me after the first beer. Whatever you say. Okay. You too man. Bye.”

The man sighed and the music came back. Beomgyu forgot what he heard almost immediately and rested his forehead on the curve of the man’s neck.

Then a voice interrupted, “Yeonjun hyung!”

“Hey, Kai-ah.”

“He’s still blank?”

“Yup, pretty much. Don’t make that face baby, he’ll be okay.”

Another voice cut in. “The van is on its way, so we’re leaving. Are you sure you’ll be fine with him on your own?”

“I think we’ll be fine, he’s been pretty docile all afternoon.”

“He’s right, hyung. He ate pizza and Yeonjun hyung gave him a bath, he just did everything we asked.”

The voice grumbled. “Alright… call if you need anything.”

“Will do, thank you. Zip your jacket Kai, there’s a storm out there.”

The boyish voice giggled. “Yes hyung. See you at home, I love you!”

“Love you too, baby. Take care of him, Soobin.”

“Ah, yes, yes, nobody cares about Soobin, I see how it is.”

“Kai, make sure he doesn’t cross the street without supervision.”

The other two voices laughed. “We’re out now, I can’t hear you!”

“Bye-bye Yeonjun hyu—!” The door slammed shut before the boy could finish.

The man holding Beomgyu snickered. Even with the music, it was as if it was all very silent.

Another thunder. The man hugged Beomgyu and stayed like that until the boy decided to stare at the storm again.

…

There was a small window next to him, a row of seats in front of him, a hand taking his own and a soft hum in his ears. He was on a plane and while he had been awake for hours, just then he begun to question why and where the hell they were taking him. But at the first sign of confusion the man who had been with him the whole time brushed his thumb against the back of his hand. Beomgyu looked at the man, his blue hair and elongated eyes, and remembered. It was the man of the black car, the same who told him he was beautiful when he cried, and his chants of “breathe baby, breathe,” repeated themselves like a choir inside his head. Yeonjun.

“Wuh—what’s going on, sir?”

The elder smiled patiently. “We’re about to take off to Seoul, do you remember what we talked about this morning at breakfast?” No, he didn’t. He remembered a breakfast but it seemed like a memory from a week ago. What day was it? “You’ll be staying with me in Seoul until the contract expires, then you’re free. I thought you were conscious when you agreed baby, was I wrong? You even declined the ticket back to Daegu.”

Don’t call me baby, he almost said. “I don’t… I cuh—can’t remuh—remember, sir.”

Yeonjun shook his head as if it didn’t matter. “Hey, It’s alright. Look, we can’t get off the plane now, but if you want you can return tomorrow morning. I’ll release you from the rest of the days of the contract, but I’ll have to cut your pay. Does that sound fair?”

Beomgyu inhaled. Why was he saying this all of a sudden? The agreement stated that it was all or nothing. “Buh—but I need the—the money, sir…”

The elder took his phone from his jacket and put some numbers in the calculator app. He rested his head on Beomgyu’s shoulder and started to explain to him with that tender voice of his, “I owe you this. We had an agreement from Wednesday to the following Friday, that’s ten days. This is the amount per day. You’ve been with me from Wednesday until today Saturday, that’s four days. And… this is your pay. If we add the advance you received, this is how much you’ll end up with.”

The cold words said with his warm voice, the relief of being released, the hurt of rejection.

In his head, it all piled up. This isn’t what we agreed. He’s getting rid of me. It’s still a lot of money. I’ll never see him again. It’s less than half of what I expected to make.

I’m gonna miss you. I fucking hate you. I can’t do this anymore. Please don’t toss me away.

“Dun—sir, I don’t know—”

Yeonjun carded his fingers through his hair. It was like magic casting his demons away. “Shh, you don’t have to decide yet angel, you have until tomorrow morning,” he kissed his temple and moved even closer to the younger, mumbling something in his ear. “This isn’t a transaction to me, baby boy,” his hand went to Beomgyu’s belly and he hummed contently, “I want you to stay. I know you’re tempted to say no and leave me for good but I have an offer for you. I think you’ll like it.”

The boy closed his eyes, leaning his head on the elder’s crown, placing his hand over the hand on his belly. This was heaven and Yeonjun was the devil. He knew. He knew.

He inhaled and his cologne filled his lungs. “Did you fuck him?”

Yeonjun hummed a laugh and shifted to take his cheek in his palm and kiss him, slow and chaste. “Of course not, baby. Soobin paid him and sent him back while I was busy freaking out because you weren’t responding. You really don’t remember?”

“I don’t,” Beomgyu admitted with his eyes closed, still feeling Yeonjun’s lips grazing his. He was kissed once again and sighed. “What offer?”

A third kiss, longer, deeper, open-mouthed. Shameless. “Let’s go home first. Now, can you please call me hyung again?”

And Beomgyu was an idiot. He was such a fucking idiot, beyond salvation at this point.

He gulped, swallowing a little bit more than his own spit. “Yes hyung.”

A bell chimed, signaling the departure of the plane. Yeonjun sighed, content, and gave him one last kiss before fixing both of their belts. The flight attendants gave the routine safety instructions and the elder’s hand went to Beomgyu’s knee, moving high, high, high…

It was Beomgyu’s first time on a plane, so it was exciting. He got to travel first class, got treated nicely, and his seat had more than enough space and privacy.

But there was a storm that night, so the ride was rather turbulent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beomgyu's condition is inspired by something that happens to me but worsened because we need plot here. I'm undiagnosed BTW.
> 
> Please tell me what you think about the story so far. If you have interaction anxiety let me know and I'll read your comment without response (unless it's a rude comment, of course).
> 
> Feed the author some kudos please. I feel like blind walking here. All anons be welcome and stuff.


	6. Drive

Beomgyu met Yeonjun on a Wednesday, at exactly 2:30 ante meridiem. Because of a mishap with the drugs the elder forced him to take, he slept until Saturday morning. Then there was a chain of events that not even Beomgyu understood quite well, involving two consecutive panic attacks and an “episode.” His head went back to normal several hours later, when it was almost midnight and he was on a plane about to take off to Seoul, a city he’d never been to before.

Along the way, bits and pieces came back to him. He remembered hearing and looking at peaks of hot, white foam while someone rubbed his naked back, so he deduced he took a bath at some point. He remembered answering something like “pepperoni,” but he couldn’t remember the question to that. He also remembered the clouds and the rain, trees swinging, and the delicious feeling that he was being held by someone who kept him warm, who hushed calmly into his ear, and he wasn’t bothered by anything else because that someone had it all under control and he was safe. That someone smelled just like Yeonjun; Beomgyu didn’t know what to do with that knowledge, if his heart beat faster with that scent because it was frightened or endeared.

Of course, the beast went back to its true nature once the lights of the plane went dim, and instead of reassuring embraces that man gave him invading hands going underneath clothes without shame, respect or permission. Beomgyu just laid there, stiff and quiet, swallowing his own whimpers while Yeonjun warmed his hands on his skin, on the expanse of his torso, against his sharp hips and inside of his pants. It wasn’t to pleasure Beomgyu, that much he knew, but he wasn’t sure if bothering him was part of the sick satisfaction that the elder got from that or just meaningless collateral damage. He did know two things: Yeonjun’s giggles muffled against his neck were evil and that trip felt fucking eternal.

All he ever got as a reward for enduring almost an hour of harassment was a cup of hot chocolate after landing. It was a damn good chocolate and Yeonjun gave it to him with a smile that imitated fondness quite well, but while it did appease his bad mood considerably it wasn’t enough to make him forget.

Now they were looking for Yeonjun’s car at one of the airport’s long-term parking lots. While the terminal had been crowded even at that ungodly hour—being past one in the morning and all—that parking lot was practically deserted; the loudest thing around them were their steps and the impromptu kisses that the elder gave him anywhere his lips could reach.

Honestly, Beomgyu couldn’t understand how this man holding him possessively could present himself so flawless to the world; he looked and dressed like a celebrity, with that stupid faux-fur jacket that just worked somehow with the bright blue hair, and his movements had grace and strength and nonchalance at the same time, as if he knew he was the most important human on earth and he deserved the title. Even while he was carrying a trolley bag, a backpack and an armful of Beomgyu, his elegance remained unaffected. Then the boy remembered that he was also fucking rich and he cursed in silence.

“Are you still sulking, love?”

Beomgyu exhaled through his nose. “You groped me the entire journey, and then that lady was looking at me.”

Yeonjun, the jerk, laughed at his complain. “The flight assistant? Who cares, baby? If we were being loud she would’ve said something. She didn’t. Now we’ll never see her again.”

“We were in public,” the boy mumbled. “It was embarrassing.”

A chuckle. “So you’re not into exhibitionism?”

“How would I know?” Beomgyu huffed. “I’ve only had sex twice in my life, I don’t even know what I like yet.”

The elder smirked at him the same way he did in bed. “Are you sure about that, love?”

Somehow, that didn’t affect the boy. Yeonjun had the right to use him as he pleased, he was paying for that. If he had done anything while he was unconscious then that was a lost memory, something he had been spared of. It was better that way. He shrugged. “I’m not. Doesn’t matter.”

The smirk became a thoughtful stare. As an answer, the man squeezed Beomgyu’s waist and let him go, walking farther ahead to a huge silver SUV parked on a far-off corner of the lot. The younger couldn’t help ogling at the vehicle while his companion unlocked it to put his bags on the trunk.

“You’re drooling, darling.”

“Sorry, hyung.”

“I’m kidding, baby. You like this?”

“It’s nice. Is that a Mercedez GLE?”

“So you like cars, huh. You’re close, it’s a GLS. You can drive it if you want.”

What the hell! “Oh, no thank you. I never learned.”

“Then I can teach you,” he smiled easily and shut the trunk, going to open the driver’s door to Beomgyu. “This one’s easy to drive”. Right, as if Beomgyu was dumb enough to ruin a luxury car for fun.

“I’m okay, really,” he said with his hands in front of him. “Where do I sit, si—hyung?”

Yeonjun gave two steps closer to the boy, brushed his bangs off his forehead, cupped his face and gave him a peck. “Enough with the sir and the stupid questions, angel.” A soft bite on his lower lip, then another peck. His next words were commanding and cold. “The doors are unlocked, get in.” He released him and turned around to take the driver seat.

He didn’t get in. His heart was racing, his face felt hot. He wasn’t fucking stupid. He wasn’t. He was getting tired of this kind of shit, though. He knew he didn’t have the right, he knew, but right now he wasn’t capable of getting in that car and keep on enduring the hot-and-cold treatment until morning came. His hands were shaking, breathing was harder, yet he endured while he walked to the driver’s window and knocked it. Yeonjun refused to look at him for a moment, until he sighed and opened the window.

“What.”

There it goes. Inhale. “Duh—don’t… call me—”

He closed his eyes trying to get another gulp of air when he heard Yeonjun say “I won’t,” easily, softly and clear. The boy opened his eyes again to see the elder staring at the front with his head tilted to the side. “If you stay with me, will you let me teach you?”

Beomgyu’s heart felt like pumping in his ears, he still kind of wanted to break his fucking face and his stupid response gave him a whiplash, but…

He took it.

“Y—yes.”

The bastard smiled pleased. “Alright then. You’re sitting next to me, baby. Remember to put on your seatbelt, okay? There are crazy people out there at this hour.”

…

Seoul was brighter than Daegu at night, and it was a weekend so there was a lot of people outside. Beomgyu watched how the buildings changed as they passed different districts from Incheon to the capital. Yeonjun drove fast but wasn’t reckless, he seemed almost normal humming absently to the songs in his playlist, his left hand on the wheel, his right on Beomgyu’s thigh, so in control, so cool about everything.

“Babe.”

“Yes, hyung.”

“You scared me to death this morning, you know?”

Beomgyu blinked. He glanced at Yeonjun’s profile for a second before returning his attention to the pretty lights on his side of the window. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t seem too worried about it.”

An exhale. “’S not a big deal, hyung.”

There was a pause.

“Angel, I have to know.”

Then, a longer pause. Beomgyu knew it was less about caring and more about controlling, that sudden curiosity about a sex-toy who might as well disappear the very next morning.

“It only happened twice before. The big ones at least, the ones that last for hours. They told me after the first time that I saw something bad, but obviously I can’t remember; I was about eleven or something. The second one was some years ago, the last thing I remember is this jerk above me with a rock about to break my arm, the others were helping him, they were holding me so I couldn’t move. I guess it’s fine, I mean… at least I forgot about it.”

The man changed gears. “How old were you that second time?”

“Like… fourteen.”

“And the first time? What did you see? Did they hurt you?”

Beomgyu sighed. He tapped his hands against his lap. “A murder. He beat the shit out of this little girl and killed her…” he shifted, scratched his earlobe. “Can we talk about something else, please?”

The car stopped at a red light. “We can,” his eyes didn’t leave the front view while he waited for the change of lights. Then they got green and he kept on driving in silence. It was kind of awkward now.

“I’m sorry.”

“Mm? Say again, baby?”

Was that a tricky question? “I don’t like to talk about it. Please don’t be mad.”

Yeonjun sighed heavily. “I’m not mad, doll,” he said. “So what did you do before taking this job?”

Well. That was unexpected. “Um. I was a janitor.”

“Where?”

“A corporate building.”

“Sounds boring.”

Beomgyu chuckled. “Yeah.”

“And your military service?”

“I’m postponing it. The panic attacks and stuff…”

Yeonjun hummed signaling and taking a turn with both hands. “So those are more common.”

“Mm, yeah.” Then the younger noticed where the hell they were, a quiet neighborhood with modern houses hidden behind tall walls circling their wide yards. “Damn. You live around here?”

The man shook his head slowly, smiling, right before a gate opened automatically to their right.

“We live here, baby boy. Until you decide to leave me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to the few ones who've reached out to give a little feedback. You were all super nice... I wish I could work better when people say nice things regarding stuff that I do haha. I already feel like this chapter won't be very popular. But. Between uploading a short chapter now and waiting a few undetermined more days to upload a slightly longer chapter, I chose the former.
> 
> (Do you think Yeonjun is really in love with Beomgyu already?)


	7. Stay the night

Right before Yeonjun unlocked the front door to his stupid big mansion, Beomgyu dared to stop him, putting his hand on the elder’s upper arm.

“Hyung…”

The boy gulped, trying to come up with the right words, a coherent order to his messy thoughts, something. He was nervous, wondering why the hell he didn’t run away when he could, back at the airport, why the fuck was he there with this psycho, talking to him about his life and entering his damn house when Yeonjun had already given him a way out, so fuck the money, there was no reason to go on with this. But that wasn’t all there was to it, was it? Beomgyu was there because he wanted to be there, because even if it hurt, Yeonjun had want in his eyes, as if Beomgyu was something valuable to him. But god, how stupid, how stupid, how fucking stupid he was.

His head was a fucking mess, his heart wasn’t helping, he wanted more and he wanted out, but he couldn’t get both.

He needed something. He needed answers.

“Baby boy,” Yeonjun smiled, ducking his head to look at him, searching for something in his eyes. He kissed him yet again, once on his cheekbone and once on the lips, slow and tender. “It’s okay.”

For you maybe, Beomgyu didn’t say. The boy took his hand away and stepped back. “What happens now?”

Yeonjun seemed surprised and pleased by the question, so he crossed his arms and rested his shoulder against the door. Even under the lamp lights he was handsome. Even under the night sky his eyes gleamed.

“We go to bed, I tell you my proposal, we make out while I wait for my sleeping pills to kick in and tomorrow morning you say yes and stay with me forever.”

“I could say no.”

“And yet you’ll say yes.”

“I don’t even know how old you are.”

“I’m twenty-three. Virgo. Blood type A. Student at KU. You can ask me more questions in our bed, you know?”

There it was again, that ‘us’ insinuated in his words. That was the high. Yeonjun looked at him and said things as if he truly, really loved him. Yeonjun could be patient, considerate, generous, even playful, but then he’d be vicious, vindictive, whimsical and cruel. He wouldn’t stop until he’d be breaking Beomgyu, he’d enjoy whatever pleasure he could get from using him, he’d even rejoice at seeing him crying, and begging, and powerless. That was the low, what he feared the most.

Could it get lower?

If it was possible, if there was a point beyond what he’d been through so far, it would surely end up killing Beomgyu. He’d always known he had a weak heart.

“Angel,” Yeonjun said softly, cupping his face with his right hand. “You can say no. The deal is off now, remember? You don’t even have to wait to reject my offer, you can go now, or sleep in the guests’ room and I’ll get you an Uber first time in the morning. You can listen to what I have to say, tell me to fuck off and I swear I won’t touch you if you don’t want me to. I just want you to know you have choices; it’s up to you, dear.”

Yeah, the high was high. The high was exquisite. The high was addictive. And as Yeonjun closed in again to kiss him, lips parting and tongue intruding and breathing heaving, hot and slow and consuming, Beomgyu felt helpless. Fuck, Yeonjun was the devil but for fuck’s sake he had the most amazing lips in the whole planet. Looked good, felt like a dream, had catastrophic consequences. His lips were fucking poison.

Beomgyu loved his lips. His lips, his lips, his lips…

“Okay,” he breathed, pulling away from that dangerous mouth. He gulped, still panting, clinging to the elder’s jacket like a baby to a caring mother. “Fuck, okay, I’ll hear you out, I’ll sleep with you—I mean, we can share a bed, but…”

“Yeah?”

“We’ll make out? Just that?”

There was a black ghost snickering inside Beomgyu’s head, whispering: poor innocent lamb, asking the wolf not to bite.

There was another, dressed in shame, screaming loudly: pay the price, pay the price, pay the price.

“I can control myself, baby,” Yeonjun exhaled, calm and content. “Things are—will be different now that I’m no longer your boss.”

“So it won’t hurt? If I go in there…”

Yeonjun was no longer smiling. He sighed as he took the younger boy in his arms. He was so warm.

“Only if you want, love. You have a say in that too.”

Beomgyu huffed. “I didn’t have a say when you were humiliating me on the plane.”

“Please,” a snort. “You liked it.”

Beomgyu broke the hug with a weak push and Yeonjun, surprisingly, let him go.

“I _did not_ ,” the boy frowned. “You’re just a fucking jerk.”

Yeonjun smirked, shaking his head. “You’re so in denial. You like the way I look at you, how I can’t get enough of you, and you can whine all you want but I’ve taken care of you, even when you were unfuckable this whole damn day. I’ve played with you, yes, I’ve hurt you, you’ve seen the worst of me and yet here you are. I know I’m not the fucking prince charming or whatever but I care about you, I can change your life if you let me.”

“You said I was going to die!”

“You agreed to be tortured, grow the fuck up. That video you saw this morning of me with that other man? That’s how I treat my boys in bed, all of them. Everything I’ve done to you is less than half of the things I do to the others, and everything I do to all of my boys is vanilla compared to what the other fuckers hiring in that forum do. You were lucky to get me and not one of those.”

There was an acute pain in between Beomgyu’s temples and inside of his chest. Yeonjun was right, he had agreed to be tortured. The contract was simple enough for him to know what to expect. He’d spend ten days in a humane, suitable shelter, he’d be given at least three meals a day, his body wouldn’t suffer permanent damage… and yes, he was supposed to be fucked and tortured, shared with third parties and recorded. Yeonjun had complied with everything.

Why was he asking for more than he deserved?

“Baby boy…” Yeonjun muttered, tender once again, as he took one of Beomgyu’s hands and kissed it. “I love you,” he said clearly as he looked straight into his eyes. Beomgyu had heard it a thousand times already, but in that moment it felt so real. It came like a prayer, as if for once it wasn’t a joke, with his eyes burning with want and warmth and despair. “Come in with me, spend the night, you won’t regret it. Please don’t leave me.”

Beomgyu felt both a happiness and a pain in his chest that he’d never felt before. How could he say no to that?

What did it matter anything that Yeonjun did to him as long as he needed him like that?

“I’ll stay.”

All he got as a response from Yeonjun was his breathy laugh and a hug that made him smile.

If only for a second.

…

Yeonjun took care of taking off their jackets and shoes, just like the night of their first time. This time though, Yeonjun was gentle, his smile was another… and Beomgyu wasn’t drugged.

The house was even bigger than the apartment, of course, and its style was kind of similar, for what Beomgyu could tell. The lights were off, but since there were so many windows letting in the multiple lights of the gardens it was possible to make out the ample space of the foyer, the large living room, the way to the stairs and the shapes of the furniture. It was warm inside. Warm enough to feel hot under the sweater Beomgyu was wearing, a red fluffy thing, soft as a cloud, that surely wasn’t his and he certainly didn’t remember putting on.

But then something happened. As Yeonjun intertwined his fingers with Beomgyu’s to lead him to the stairs, a light turned on with a soft click right in the middle of the living room.

They froze.

Sitting next to a sleek bronze lamp, at the edge of one of the couches, there was a young man with his legs crossed, looking at them impassively. He was well dressed; slacks, white shirt, blazer. And his face was familiar…

“Tae,” Yeonjun said with a tired tone while his hand gripped Beomgyu’s a little harder. “What are you doing here?”

Beomgyu remembered then. That was Taehyun, the one in the backseat of the car that night. His mere presence there was triggering to Beomgyu, he worried about the reason he might had to be there, in the middle of the night, even if Yeonjun himself seemed surprised and annoyed to see him there too.

“Good evening to you too, hyung. We had plans for tonight, remember?”

Plans? What the fuck? Beomgyu looked frantically at Yeonjun, counting the seconds until his gaze cooled down again and he told him that the contract was still running, that they wanted to have some more fun with him, that he was such a stupid little bitch for believing in fairy tales and Choi Yeonjun’s promises…

Yet Yeonjun didn’t even look at the boy. He answered sternly, “I told you, I had to cancel.”

The boy on the couch gave a short, insincere smirk. “Yes, I read the text you sent. Thank you by the way, it makes me aware of my own importance in this project of ours. A project designed to help you, in case you forgot.”

“We can talk about that tomorrow, it’s late already.”

“I think I’ve been patient enough with you to deserve an honest answer right now. I’m not one of your toys, hyung.”

Yeonjun exhaled. He was angry, Beomgyu could tell, but he wasn’t lashing out.

“Hyung?” Beomgyu muttered fearfully. “Wh—what’s going on?”

The older swallowed, staring at Taehyun one last time before turning to Beomgyu with something akin to worry in his eyes.

“This has nothing to do with you, don’t worry babe.” And Beomgyu recognized that particular casual tone of voice. He didn’t know how, but he knew that Yeonjun was far from calm. “You go first and rest a little, okay? Our bedroom is on the third floor, the last door on the hallway to the right. Take a shower, put on some music, break something, do whatever you want.”

Beomgyu could feel Taehyun looking at him, his gaze felt like a threat and he couldn’t bring himself to look back at the boy, so he instead stared at his hand still intertwined with Yeonjun’s.

“Okay.”

Taehyun raised his voice then. “I thought you didn’t bring your whores to your house, hyung. I hope you’re not about to tell me you called off the only girl who reached out to us in almost a year because of this one; he was stupid enough to almost get himself killed just because he can’t understand the concept of kilograms and he’s not even the prettiest you’ve paid for so far. He’s been nothing but a waste of money.”

That caused Beomgyu to look at him. That hurt, for some stupid reason. It hurt so much that he forgot about his will to avoid him. They locked eyes and in a silent moment Beomgyu knew that Taehyun was enjoying and assessing his reaction. Beomgyu really didn’t know the guy at all but he hated him already, hated the memory he had of him kissing him and holding him and…

It was Yeonjun’s voice the thing that broke that silent encounter: “Not that it matters to you, but he’s here because I want him to be one of my regulars. Leave him alone.”

And that hurt even more.

Beomgyu pulled his hand away from Yeonjun, stepping back, tempted to take the man’s word and demand for a ride back to the airport, but he didn’t feel capable of demanding anything. He didn’t have the strength, or the will, or the right to do so. Instead, he turned around and went to the stairs, pissed off, humiliated and regretful.

“Baby,” Yeonjun called casually before he climbed the stairs, making him stop but not to look back.

There was a silence that extended for so long that Beomgyu felt obligated to cut it, griping hard on the metallic handrail.

“What.”

“We’ll talk about business later, sounds good?”

He’ll tell him to fuck off for good later. “Peachy.”

Damn.

Swallowing his curses in silence and obey like a good boy was even harder than holding his tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really, really sorry for the hiatus. please don't hope for another chapter any soon, things are happening that forbid me from writing like i'd like. i'm sorry. like, this is terrible.
> 
> also, i feel like i need to remind the younger readers that neither yj nor bg are sane characters here and this is actualy inspired by a toxic relationship. this is not romance! it's okay to enjoy the angst and the non-con as long as we all agree on that. 
> 
> i don't know if this will get any comments, i'll understand if it doesn't (because there wasn't much going on in this microchapter, haha) but i hope you're all well. of all the four stories i've uploaded, this isn't my most popular but it is the one with more visits. huh. well, sometimes i leave kudos as an anon because i really like to read trash sometimes, so i totally understand (this is kind of a nasty story, tbh, and the first chapter is kind of cringy, but i still like it, and the comments have been surprinsingly kind! i was so afraid of the reception of this).
> 
> oh my, sorry for the vent. um.
> 
> i must say, my favorite part in this entire story is the dialogue between yeonjun and beomgyu after bg "wakes up" in the plane. i really like that part.
> 
> i wonder, now, why was taehyun waiting for yeonjun at two or three a.m. inside his living room and what was all that about. hmm.
> 
> (i'm super nervous now! it's been so long since the last time i updated! and i'm so embarrassed like nooo!!!)


End file.
